FanFic - Quinn Fabray y Tú
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Una historia donde Quinn y Tú son los protagonistas, no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Eres un estudiante de Yale con problemas familiares e inseguridades que siempre ha admirado a cierta ex animadora de forma anónima y silenciosa hasta que, un día, tienes la oportunidad de conocerla convirtiéndose en la persona que siempre has querido y que te ayudara a averiguar más sobre ti.
1. Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray

Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray.

_No hay nadie alrededor, todo está oscuro. Escucho pasos y cada vez se acercan más y más mientras mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho a medida que los oía aún más cerca. Abrazo mis piernas de modo en que escondo mi cara bañada en lágrimas. Tiemblo, tiemblo mucho. Mi pequeño cuerpecillo se esconde en la esquina más apartada de la entrada. De repente silencio y sé que esto va mal, la perilla comienza a girar lentamente torturándome un poco más con cada movimiento, mi pecho duele, sudo… La puerta se abre de golpe y la figura de un hombre se hace presente mientras era presa del miedo que ahora recorría cada poro de mi piel…_

Me despierta un sonido continuo, jamás ame tanto al reloj despertador. Me levanto hasta quedar de una forma en la que podía sentarme en la cama y aprieto el botón que apagaba la alarma previamente programada.

Estoy con mi respiración agitada y me maldigo internamente por no ser capaz de pasar una noche decente. Trato de calmarme y al pasar la mano por mi frente compruebo que mi flequillo está empapado y al ponerme las gafas que yacen en la mesa de cama junto a la discreta lámpara que ahora se encontraba prendida noté que, además de que todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor también lo estaba la camiseta negra de Yale que uso de pijama.

Ya eran las 6:00 am por lo que me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar, cuando hube terminado me puse los primeros vaqueros que vi en mi ropero, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra negra de manga ¾, cepille mi cabello lo suficiente como para que al menos luciera arreglado sin mucho esfuerzo y me colgué la mochila negra de lado. Salí del pequeño departamento rumbo a la Universidad.

Yale era un gran lugar si es que querías estudiar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo leyes, antropología, finanzas… Artes…

Yo no estoy estudiando ninguna de esas, yo estoy en Medicina ya que mi madre planea que la tradición de médicos en la familia continúe por muchas generaciones más, además, yo amo ayudar a la gente y esta es solo otra forma de hacerlo eficazmente ¿No?

Caminó justamente al salón de biología, que es mi primera clase del día cuando la veo. La dulce y elegante figura de una joven rubia de ojos avellana. Noto a mi corazón empezar a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal y mis manos comienzan ambas a sudar.

Todo en ella es perfecto, su cabello es dorado como el Sol, sus ojos tienen esa mirada tan intensa y bella, su cuerpo adornado por un lindo vestido floreado, sus labios rosas con esa sonrisa tan seductora, sus expresiones faciales y no hablemos de su trasero… Ella es perfecta, tanto que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar quedar mucho más que aturdida y, aun así, eso sería poco. Y así era justo como me encontraba cuando ocurrió lo que menos esperaba: _me miró_.

Fue una de esas miradas que duran fracciones de segundo y solo las das por casualidad pero eso fue todo lo que bastó para que mi espina dorsal completa se viera recorrida por una descarga eléctrica que también cruzó el resto de mi cuerpo. Instantáneamente baje la mirada sonrojada y fue eso lo que dio inicio a la siguiente serie de acontecimientos. Con la cabeza agachada, seguí caminando por lo que mi visión de lo que había frente a mí era casi nula por lo que no vi que alguien abría una puerta de golpe. Solo recuerdo un dolor fuerte en mi frente, mis lentes enterrarse de alguna manera y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo.

Comencé a buscar mis lentes a tientas ya que con el impacto se habían caído, aunque mi visión no era tan mala aún veía algo borroso. Pude distinguir una mano ofreciéndome los anteojos y en seguida los tomes murmurándole agradecimientos cortos.

-Oh, Dios ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una voz femenina. Me coloqué los lentes y levanté la mirada para ver a la persona protagonista de tal gentil acto.

-Eh… Si, si… Estoy…- Me trabe a mitad de la frase al encontrarme a esos ojos verde/avellana que tanto había estado admirando tiempo atrás. No pude evitar sonrojarme por completo debido a la vergüenza y al hecho de saber que aquella hermosa joven se encontraba de pie tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar mi trasero del piso. Ahora mi corazón palpitaba tan ruidosamente que tuve miedo de que aquella princesa personificada lo escuchara así que con brusquedad me paré sin ni siquiera mirar la mano de la rubia y sacudí mis pantalones por la parte trasera.- Estoy bien. Gracias.- Hablé demasiado rápido para lo normal, debe estar considerando seriamente en que soy un bicho raro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar, eso te pasa por estar más que distraid…- Continuo hablando y yo continúe con la cabeza agachada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no era para menos, la chica que siempre he querido que me hablara lo estaba haciendo, esta era una oportunidad única… Lástima que las oportunidades únicas siempre las echó a perder.

-Debo ir a clase.- Fue todo lo que atiné a decir antes de salir casi volando de ahí.

Todo el camino me la pasé recriminándome por el estúpido y maleducado comportamiento que tuve. Se me había dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando mostró una preocupación sincera ¿Y yo que hago? Cortarla a media frase y correr. Eso fue verdaderamente patético, debí al menos preguntarle su nombre o algo…

Igual, no es que sea muy sociable que digamos, no tengo ni un amigo en el Instituto y, de alguna manera, creo que es mejor así. Pasa el día y el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente reprochándome una y otra vez mi actitud pero, lo que más recordaba, eran sus ojos clavados en los míos… ¡Dios! La primera vez que la tengo tan cerca y lo hecho a perder olímpicamente.

Terminan las clases, vago un rato por el campus hasta que llego a un escenario. Subo sin pensarlo mucho… es más, no lo pensé para nada y miro hacia las butacas admirando cada rincón que mis ojos pueden captar.

Amo la música, amo cantar. Es algo que siempre he hecho y siempre haré. Mamá no me deja que me dedique a eso, dice que es algo infantil y que solo es un sueño y nada más. "_No puedes vivir de la música" _fue lo que me dijo una vez y, pensando que solo era un capricho, me pagó clases de canto que no hicieron más que reformar mi amor a las artes.

De repente, unas ganas intensas de cantar me golpearon en el momento exacto en que recordé aquella mirada por milésima vez. Una melodía comenzó a colarse en mi mente, sujeté fuertemente la correa de la mochila que aún colgaba de lado en mi hombro derecho y creyéndome sola comencé a dejarme llevar.

_Mírame…_

_En nada me consigo… concentrar…_

_Ando despistado, todo lo hago mal…_

_Soy un desastre y no sé…_

_Que está pasando…_

Y eso era exacto lo que a mí me sucedía. Desde que vi a esa chica cuyo nombre no conozco mi situación comenzó a cambiar de cierta forma…

_Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo_

_Me llegas a desesperar_

_Es tan grande lo que siento por ti_

_Que tenerte no bastará_

_¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir?_

_Que me da la ilusión_

_¿Qué será esta fuerza_

_Que a todos nos une de dos en dos?_

_Será la fuerza del corazón._

_Y es la fuerza que te lleva_

_Que te empuja y que te llena_

_Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios._

_Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión_

_Si la fuerza es del corazón._

_Es algo que te lía, la descarga de energía_

_Que te va quitando la razón_

_Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión_

_Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón…_

La última nota y todos mis sentimientos contenidos salieron de mi interior, ahora ya estaba más tranquila, incluso pensaba que el resto del día resultaría más relajado hasta que unos aplausos sonaron debajo del escenario en un espacio que no pude identificar hasta después.

Dirigí mi mirada a donde el sonido provenía y lo que vi me dejo más que helada: Aquella chica rubia se encontraba escondida entre las butacas desde no sé qué momento pero ahora se mostraba de pie. Mi cara tomó un color rojo tomate mientras que mi timidez me obligó a bajar la mirada al piso.

-Lo siento…- Dije casi de inmediato mientras bajaba del escenario de un salto.- Creí que yo podía…

-¡Oh! No, no…-Me interrumpió.- Soy yo la que debería pedirte una disculpa. ¿Sabes? Cantas bastante bien.- Un halago, un sencillo y casual halago logró que mi cara se pusiera aún más roja si eso era posible. ¿Ven ese punto rojo? Soy yo, estaba más que segura que mi cara podía ser usada por Santa Claus para darle un descanso a la nariz de Rodolfo. Si tan solo ella supiera que se la estaba cantando a ella indirectamente sin saber que lo hacía directamente…

Y ese pensamiento hizo que comenzara a sudar.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees?- Pregunté de forma tímida.

-Por supuesto. Fue increíble, no había visto tal presencia en el escenario desde preparatoria.- Dijo sonriente. No conteste o, más bien, no supe qué contestar, el hecho de que estuviera parada justo frente a mí era algo que me ponía en una situación que me hacía sentir nervios por lo que solo me limité a sonreírle mostrándole que le hacía caso. -¿Eso era español?- Preguntó luego de un rato de permanecer en silencio.

-Uh… Uh-huh.- Le respondí aún con los nervios de punta. Mi cabeza agachada tenía un sonrojo cruzándola, no me atrevía a mirarla y solo me dedicaba a dibujar círculos en el suelo con la punta de mi pie.

-Tienes una gran pronunciación.

-Es que soy de Latinoamérica.- Dije casi de inmediato. Mis calificaciones y el dinero de mi familia es lo que me mantiene en New Heaven, soy la única de mi familia que vive en esta parte de Estados Unidos.

-Wow… Con que latina ¿No?- Asentí.- Yo tengo una amiga que es latina también.- Agregó colocando su mano en la cintura.

-En… ¿En serio? ¿De dónde?

-Ella nació en Lima Heights Adjacent pero la mayoría de su familia viene de allá.- Explicó- Tal vez la conozcas…

-No, no creo.- Interrumpí.- No por ser latinos nos conocemos todos. Típico de mí, cuando los nervios se apoderan de mí suelo estar a la defensiva. Tuve una sensación de querer que algo me golpeara y esperé la respuesta hostil o, al menos, fría pero me equivoqué, de hecho, me sorprendió bastante cuando, en vez de eso, sonrió más ampliamente como si hubiera dicho algún chiste o algo así.

-No me refería a eso. Lo que sucede es que salió en un comercial a nivel nacional de crema vaginal.- Y así, señoras y señores, se mete la pata. Querer que la tierra me tragara era poco.

-Oh… Se… Se ve buena persona.- Comenté al recordar a aquella joven morena que daba la impresión de ser amable en aquel comercial. De pronto una pequeña risa de parte de ella llegó a mis oídos cual melodía. Era hermosa. -¿Dije algo gracioso?- A pesar del lindo momento, me confundí por la reacciona irónica de parte de la joven.

-No… Es solo que… Santana no es precisamente eso. No digo que sea mala pero… Es intensa.- Parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras que describieran perfecto a su amiga.

-¿Santana?

-Sí, así se llama. Santana López.

-Bonito nombre.- Luego de eso hubo un silencio largo pero para nada incomodo ante mi sorpresa.- Lo lamento.- Hable.

-Ya te dije que yo soy la que…- Comenzó a decir pensando, tal vez, que me refería a ocupar el escenario.

-Por lo de hoy en la mañana… Fui muy descortés… Lo siento.- Me miró extrañada para luego levantar la ceja dándome a entender que había recordado a lo que me refería, ajena a lo que ese simple gesto causo en mí.

-Con que tú eres la que chocó con la puerta.- Agregó acercándose a mí por segunda vez en el día.- ¿Qué tal el golpe?- Su cercanía me estaba poniendo bastante de nervios pues solo se encontraba a tres pasos de mí.

-Bi… Bien… Me quedó un… un chichón en la frente… Nada que el flequillo no cubra…- Informe y lo siguiente que pasó rompió todas mis barreras. Ella se acercó a mí y levantó mi fleco con delicadeza inspeccionando la herida más de cerca, pero fue su rostro a centímetros del mío lo que me hizo comenzar a temblar ligeramente. Sin notarlo comencé a perderme en su mirada atenta hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-No se ve tan mal… -Dijo, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.- Cuando era porrista me hacía heridas, moretones y chichones más grandes. Se te quitará mañana.

-¿Eras porrista?- Francamente no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, con ese cuerpo era algo que se te venía a la mente casi de inmediato.

-Si… La entrenadora era una perra.- Comentó con una sonrisa, recordando cosas pasadas. Para ser una entrenadora "perra", la sonrisa en su rostro era demasiado grande. Supongo que debió tener sus cosas buenas.- También estaba en el Club Glee.- Añadió con una sonrisa más grande aún que la anterior.

-Qué… ¿Qué es el Club Glee?

-Es el coro de la Preparatoria.

-¿Cantas?- Esta chica parecía ser el paquete completo y me encantó la idea de saber que asistía al coro de su escuela anterior al mismo tiempo de que me moría de ganas por hacer un dueto con ella.

-¡Vaya! Tus ojos brillaron cuando te lo mencione.- Comento con picardía ocasionando que comenzara a balancearme en mis talones debido a la pena.

-E… Es solo que… Amo cantar… Mucho…-Le confesé.

-Se nota.- La mire con confusión.- Me refiero a que solo te conozco cinco minutos y la transformación en el escenario es notoria. A propósito ¿Qué estudias?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el escenario y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo a su lado.

-Medicina.- Ahora fue su turno de mirarme extrañada. -¿Qué?

-¿Medicina? Que yo sepa eso no tiene nada que ver con cantar.

-No, nada.

-¿Entonces por qué estás estudiando eso?- He aquí, la pregunta del millón. Todos los días me preguntaba eso y me convencía de que se necesitaba más médicos que cantantes.

-Pues… En mi familia… hay una tradición. Los primogénitos siempre han sido médicos.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres ser?- Abrí los ojos de par en par. Eso era algo que jamás nadie me preguntó, justo cuando le iba a contestar con lo que sentía al respecto mi mente me acordó la triste realidad de este mundo.

-Supongo que si… Me encanta ayudar a la gente. Siendo médico no solo puedo hacer eso, puedo salvar vidas también. Es uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo entero.

Otra vez hubo un silencio pero, a diferencia de los anteriores, este no duró tanto.

-¿Sabes? Pude ver más emoción en tus ojos cuando dijiste que amabas cantar que en ese conmovedor discurso sobre ser médico.

Me quedé sin habla, otra vez no supe qué decirle o qué gesto hacer pero, si algo era seguro, era que tenía razón.

-Y… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias?- Traté de cambiar el reflector de mi a ella, me pareció una mejor idea ya que, si seguía así, podía echar por la borda todo el trabajo de auto convencimiento de que la medicina era para mí y nada más.

-Artes, específicamente fotografía.- Respondió con entusiasmo pero sin perder esa elegancia que, siempre he pensado, la caracterizaba de alguna manera favorable. Solo le sonreí; me alegra que al menos ella hable de su carrera de forma apasionada.

De pronto su mirada cambió, me miraba pensativa provocando con esto un sonrojo mayor y que me viera incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por lo que agaché la cabeza y que turnara la dirección de mis ojos de ella al piso de forma nerviosa y repetitiva.

-He estado pensando… ¿Querrías venir conmigo a un evento?- Sorpresa y nerviosismo fueron dos de las principales emociones de todas las que me llegaron luego de esa invitación.

-Y… ¿Yo?- Con las cejas levantadas y mirándola con incredulidad me señalé con el pulgar.

-Sí, sé que tal vez es rápido ya que solo nos conocemos unos… -Miró su reloj de pulsera.- Diez minutos a lo mucho pero algo me dice que nos llevaremos bastante bien. ¿Qué dices?- No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué esa chica me invitaba a mí a algún lado? Digo, debe haber un montón de gente dispuesta a acompañarla pero claro, mi corazón siempre tiene la mala costumbre de hablar antes que mi mente.

-¡Sí!- Dije. No, más bien, lo grité. La rubia puso una cara sorpresiva y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que reaccioné como si fuera alguien bastante desesperado pero pareció que no le molestó en absoluto.- Qui… Quiero decir… Sí, está… está bien…- Soltó una risa ante mi gesto.

-De acuerdo, pásate por esta dirección a las 16:00.- De su bolso sacó un pedazo de papel y anotó algo, luego me lo entregó.- No llegues tarde.

-No… No lo haré.- Estaba tan feliz que decir la palabra "Emoción" quedaba corto y todo por aquella reunión ¿Cómo era posible que llegara tarde? Y más si se trataba de aquella dama.

-Muy bien. Me tengo que ir, aún me falta una clase.- Me comentó con fingido entusiasmo haciéndome sacar una risa nasal.- Te veré allá.

-Definitivamente.- Musité más para mí que para ella. Nos despedimos con un leve gesto con nuestras manos y la vi caminar hacia la salida aun estando en el escenario. Ya iba por la mitad de camino cuando recordé lo primordial.- Di… ¡Disculpa!- Giró casi de inmediato para ver cómo me paraba quedando frente de ella en el pasillo.

-¿Si?

-Uhm… Por… ¿Por quién pregunto? – Me sonrió dulcemente causando un brinco en mi corazón ante mi discreta forma de preguntar por su nombre.

-Pregunta por Quinn, Quinn Fabray. – Y dicho esto continúo su camino seguida únicamente por mi mirada atenta hasta que salió de mi vista atravesando la puerta.

-Quinn Fabray…- Susurré, definitivamente era un nombre digno de ella…


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Podemos ser amigos?

11

Capítulo 2: ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie, frente a la dirección marcada por el papel en el día escrito en el mismo.

Aquella mañana de sábado había transcurrido sin ningún otro percance, el chichón ya había desaparecido y no tenía tareas pendientes. Desde el lunes, aquel donde por fin había podido intercambiar palabras con Quinn (Y saber su nombre) que no la he vuelto a ver ni en los pasillos por lo que he estado muy entusiasta con tan solo pensar en hacerlo el fin de semana. Dos horas antes estuve maniáticamente buscando la ropa perfecta para la invitación y por fin me decidí por una camiseta negra ligeramente pegada, jeans oscuros y tenis negro además de que hice algo que casi nunca hago: Ponerme gel en el cabello. Casi nada y con un poco de agua pero, hablando de mi es un gran paso.

Cuando me asegure de que mi aspecto físico lucia… no tan mal salí de mi pequeño departamento, pare un taxi y le indiqué la dirección a la cual tenía que llevarme; mientras el auto avanzaba, mi mente repetía y ensayaba la manera correcta de saludarla, sin tartamudeos, directa, casual… todo hasta que estuve conforme con lo practicado y, principalmente, porque ya habíamos llegado. Pagué el monto correspondiente y deseándole un buen día al conductor baje con ánimos y con decisión de darle una nueva impresión a Quinn. Lástima que todo eso se esfumara apenas vi el lugar donde me citó…

Un impresionante rascacielos estaba erguido frente a mí como una construcción moderna, elegante y de apariencia fresca, todo esto en conjunto con la elegante colonia alrededor que tampoco estaba tan mal y ese ligero toque natural que daban los árboles y el parque a tan solo una calle de distancia hacía que el edificio fuera aún más interesante de lo que realmente era.

A él se tenía acceso mediante una puerta consistente en dos vidrios gruesos y polarizados que hacía imposible mirar algo de lo que habría adentro. Todo fusionado, a pesar de esa magnífica belleza, me parecía intimidador, retrocedí varios pasos un poco fuera de lugar y con un ligero temblor cuando me hizo detenerme el sentir mi cuerpo chocar contra otro que con solo reconocer el aroma me hizo girar rápida y bruscamente para mirarla con sorpresa; en otras circunstancias me habría echado a correr apenas sentí el contacto, pero esta era una gran excepción.

-Hola.- Saludó con esa voz tan suya que me ponía aún más nervioso.

-Ho… hola.- Susurré.

-Siento llegar tarde, había un tráfico horrible por ese lado de la ciudad.- Señaló el lado opuesto de donde yo vivía.- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, en parte no era mentira; había estado concentrándome tanto en el imponente edificio que no noté cuanto tiempo trascurrió realmente.- Que bueno.

-Qué… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Me atreví al fin a preguntar, me aterrorizaba un poco ese lugar. Miré a la rubia por un tiempo lo suficientemente rápido para notar que siguió mi miraba hasta el gran edificio antes de dirigirla de nuevo a mí.

-Aquí, nada.- Dijo para mi asombro.- Solo creí que sería un buen punto de encuentro. ¿Ves aquel parque de allá?- Señalo justo el mismo parque que había visto hace rato.

-Uh-huh.- Afirme.

-Bueno, dentro de poco va a empezar una función gratuita en el centro, es un musical.- Escuchar eso último de parte de la rubia me emocionó por lo que no pudo evitar que unas sonrisa ansiosa se dibujara en mi rostro.- Y por lo visto te gustan los musicales ¿O me equivoco?

-Me fascinan.- Respondí sin chistar.

-Perfecto ¿Vamos? –Ambas personas nos comenzamos a encaminar a la zona dicha por la oji verde en silencio mientras una pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace ya "bastante" tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- Me atreví al fin a preguntar con la cabeza agachada en el momento en que recorríamos el parque para llegar a su punto de en medio.

-¿Por que qué? – Se oía confundida, aún no me atreví a mirarla a la cara, aún no sabía controlar tantas emociones. A decir verdad, me asustaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacer salir a flote todo esto a un punto de que, si no fuera por la amabilidad de Quinn, probablemente la evitaría frente a frente y seguiría observándola como siempre, osea, de forma silenciosa y apartada.

-¿Por qué… Eres tan…?

-Tan…- Secundo tratando de ayudarme a hablar.

-Tan amable. –Comenté de una vez.- Tan amable… conmigo.- Era extraño para mí. A pesar de que en mi país natal y donde ahora mi familia vivía siempre había tenido un montón de gente alrededor que se hacían llamar mis "amigos" pero todo era porque fingía ser algo que no era, fingía ser una persona popular, el modelo a seguir ya que todos los padres comparaban a sus hijos conmigo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si, desde su punto de vista, mi familia era la familia perfecta; sin embargo, estaba en New Heaven, un lugar lejos de aquella falsa máscara, siendo quien soy y quien soy es alguien bastante tímido y sin amigos. De pronto llega Quinn y me trataba bien siendo yo… Algo no me cuadraba.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- Respondió ella, medité un poco mi respuesta

-Porque... No me conoces del todo.. ¿Y si… y si soy una mala persona? Además… una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar con gente como yo…

-¿Alguien como tú?- Agregó sarcásticamente. -¿Y cómo se supone que es alguien como tú?

-Pues…

-Estás diciendo tonterías.- Añadió bruscamente pero sin dejar de ser amable.- Tengo derecho a conocer a quien yo quiera ¿No? –Asentí levemente.- Pues por eso precisamente te invité, para conocer gente como tú, para conocerte a ti. – Sentenció de una forma determinada que no dejo lugar para que replicara.- Me has dejado desde que te vi una impresión de misterio y creo que eres una persona muy interesante, es natural que quiera hacerlo. No puedes impedirme conocer a quien yo quiera conocer ¿O sí? ¿No me dejarás conocerte? – Mi cara era todo un caso y aún con eso negué fuertemente ante las preguntas. Soltó una pequeña risa ante mi gesto. -¿Lo ves? –Al parecer, esta vez había ganado ella.- Eso me recuerda… Aún no me dices tu nombre. –Y tenía razón, jamás le había dicho mucho sobre mí, no al menos mis datos personales.

-Bueno… Mi nombre es… *Inserta tu nombre aquí*, mi familia me dice *Inserte diminutivo*… a veces… Puedes decirme así si quieres.- Eso era una reverenda mentira, mi familia jamás me llama por mi diminutivo… Es más, si fuera por mi madre, nos pondría un número en vez de nombre conforme nacimos, pero me gustaba más cómo sonada.

-Con qué *Inserta Diminutivo*… Es un nombre bastante lindo. –Después de eso comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y otras cosas de nuestro interés, nuestras carreras y alguna otra cosa graciosa que ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

Debía admitir que, a pesar de que yo no hablaba mucho y que Quinn tenía que sacarme algunas cosas a base de estar preguntando una y otra vez al igual que un policía, nos la estábamos pasando bastante bien.

Aunque el parque no era tan grande, la velocidad con la que íbamos Que yo llamo "Paso tortuga" no ayudo mucho y llegamos tarde a la presentación la cual ya había empezado. Pasamos el resto de la tarde disfrutando de una versión no tan elaborada de _Hairspray _pero no por eso menos agradable.

En cuanto terminó, Quinn decidió que era tiempo de ir a nuestras casas y, como si me hubieran dado una descarga de energía, me ofrecí inmediatamente a acompañarla, después de todo una dama tan linda como ella no podía andar sola por las calles de New Heaven.

-¿Qué te pareció? –Preguntó luego de un rato de estar hablando un poco más de cada quien.- ¿Te gustó _Hairspray_?

-Estuvo… Bien. –Le respondí sin mucho convencimiento, cosa que ella notó.

-¿No te gustó?

-Oh, no… No es eso.- Me apresuré a aclarar.- Todo en general fue muy bueno…

-Pero…

-Pero no me convenció mucho este Link.- Solté en un suspiro.- Me pareció muy poco dedicado.

-¿Poco dedicado? ¿Crees poder ser un mejor Link que él?- La pregunta fue hecha con malicia y tenía truco detrás de ella, pero no lo noté hasta después.

-Yo SÉ que soy un mejor Link que él. –Aseguré sin pensarlo y con una confianza que no sé de donde saqué porque no tenía. Cuando la mire dirigirme una sonrisa maliciosa entendí en qué me había mentido. Qui… quiero decir que…

-Entonces eres un mejor Link que aquel chico ¿Eh?- Dijo con picardía y con la ceja alzada cosa que me hizo entender que algo planeaba, algo que no parecía muy seguro que se diga y me daba más nervios que los que ya tenía por el simple hecho de caminar a lado de Quinn Fabray.

-No… yo…-Me acomodé los lentes tomándolos del armazón, solo hago ese gesto cuando estoy fuera de mi zona de confort.

-Bueno, tendrás que demostrarlo ¿El Lunes a la misma hora, mismo lugar?

-Oye… No… Digo…

-Es aquí.- Interrumpió deteniéndose en un edificio modesto pero de buena pinta que hizo darme cuenta que también vivía en un departamento.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió de un leve gesto con su mano de porcelana y se dio la tarea de entrar al edificio.

-E… Espera… ¡Quinn!- Se giró para verme y me hizo recordar que lo había hecho así cuando la detuve para preguntar por su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.- Susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara y le dirigí una sonrisa. Cuando Quinn me escuchó sonrió también de la misma manera que la pasada.

-Cuídate.- Y sin más que decir entró por la gran puerta desapareciendo nuevamente tras ella.

Llegué a mi departamento como a las 21:00 horas más que en estado de cansancio y todo porque se me ocurrió regresar a casa caminando pero no contando con que iba a perderme, me persiguiera una jauría de perros callejeros peligrosos y, para rematar, cayera sobre una viejecilla que esperaba para cruzar la calle por ir corriendo para perder a los perros que ya estaban un poco más lejos y que, cuando me alcanzaron, me rompieron a mordidas mi ropa. Suerte para mí que ninguno atravesó la piel con sus dientes.

Me cambié la ropa desgarrada para ponerme el pijama, me lavé cara y dientes y me tiré a la cama. Debido a los recientes sucesos caí en brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

De pronto me desperté con sobresalto, otra pesadilla sobre mi infancia tortuosa y difícil, otra vez sudor bañándome por completo, otra vez tiemblo pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez todo eso no dura tanto porque el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Quinn se cuela en mi mente y hace que me calme.

Me vuelvo a acostar con los brazos detrás de la nuca, cierro los ojos y recapitulo todo lo que vivimos hoy; aunque todo fue prácticamente ir a ver un musical al parque fue un día muy divertido, algo que jamás pensé que pasaría. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero caí otra vez debido al cansancio.

El domingo pasó como todo domingo para mí; vi unas cuantas películas, comí comida china y dediqué la mayor parte a leer un libro y enseguida a escribir un poco. Escribo letras de canciones sin poner nunca una base o melodía… Es gracioso el modo en el que mi cerebro funciona.

Luego del "divertido" día decido ir a acostarme temprano, ya no hay mucho que hacer y de todos modos tenía clase el lunes por la mañana. Programo mi despertador a las 6:00 y me recuesto.

Nuevamente mi despertador me salva de mi pesadilla. Estoy más que harto de esta misma situación ¿Cuándo será el día en que mi infancia deje de torturarme todas las malditas noches? No creo que llegue…

Levantarme de cama y hacer toda mi rutina de siempre me fue más fácil al recordar que hoy lunes tenía otra oportunidad de ver a aquella rubia que aceleraba mi corazón desde la primera vez que la vi. Me meto en la ducha y me doy un buen baño, una vez termine me dirijo al closet. Normalmente hubiera tomado la primer cosa que tuviera a la mano pero esta vez no es ese caso. Después de mucho meditar me decido por una camiseta de Harry Potter lo suficientemente pegada para que no se vea raro y, al mismo tiempo, mi figura quede ligeramente marcada. Tengo un buen cuerpo a pesar de todo, cada martes y jueves voy al gym por órdenes de mi madre, todos sus hijos deben ser perfectos… o al menos parecerlo. Suerte para mí que estoy en New Heaven y mi madre no está cerca, por lo tanto puedo ser como yo quiera y colocarme una chamarra ligera y subir el cierre para que solo sea visible un pequeño cacho de camiseta. Me puse el mismo par de tenis, me colgué la mochila negra y salí a enfrentar otro universitario día.

Todo iba normal en mi segunda clase del día, la cual era Anatomía Humana, cuando algo jamás visto pasó.

Una chica blanca, estatura promedio, pelo negro, lacio y largo, labios rojos y ojos cafés se sentó a lado mío. Como estoy al fondo de la segunda fila más cercana al profesor nadie me hacía compañía.

-Buenos días.- Saludo en un tono de voz bajito para que el profesor no la escuchara.

-Bue… Buenos días.- La imité.

-Eres *N* ¿Verdad?- Pregunta y yo asiento. Inmediatamente me toma la mano haciéndome mirar con sorpresa y un sonrojo el enlace y luego a la joven que me miraba sonriente.- He escuchado que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de medicina ¿Eso es cierto?- La miraba con el ceño fruncido más por confusión que por nada. Para empezar ¿Quién era y por qué me tomaba de la mano?

-Uh… ¿Uh-huh?

-Wow.- Exclamó un poco más alto pero el profesor estaba tan concentrado en el pizarrón que no lo notó.- Lo que sucede es que estoy teniendo unas dificultades con esta clase y quería saber si podrías ser mi tutor.

-Tu… ¿Tutor? –Tartamudee.- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú ¡Por favor! – Aquella chica se veía desesperada y, para ser honestos, me parecía una persona rara pero agradable ¿Qué tenía de malo si le enseñaba una que otra cosa?

-Está bien… Luego nos…

-¿Ponemos de acuerdo?- Interrumpió sorprendiéndome ya que justo era lo que iba a decir. –Sí, por cierto, mi nombre es Julieta Criss.

Salvo por ese suceso todo mi día paso como siempre, los profesores pusieron en evidencia todo lo que sé de medicina como si le quisieran afirmar a Julieta que hizo una buena elección de tutor ya que no paraban de preguntar cosas que yo debía responder y que, de más está decirlo, sabía las respuestas.

Como ya habían acabado las clases fui a desayunar algo rápido y me dirigí al lugar donde me había citado la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando llegué ella ya se encontraba ahí y parecía estar esperándome mientras leía un libro, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que me acerque a ella.

-Hola.- Saludé cortésmente. Quinn saltó un poco evidenciando que no esperaba que mi saludo saliera tan rápido.

-¡Dios! Me asustaste.- Dijo poniéndose una mano delicadamente sobre su pecho.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho…-Me apresuré a decir, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incomoda conmigo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que me has tomado desprevenida.- Sonrió y supe que, si estuviéramos en algún anime, le hubieran salido un fondo rosa, ligera niebla y chispitas brillantes.- Seguro te acuerdas del motivo por el cual te pedí vernos ¿No?

-N… No.- Por supuesto que lo recordaba pero no quería decirlo, tal vez así se decida por no hacerme actuar como un Link Larkin.

-Déjame recordártelo. Ayer me dijiste que el Link de la presentación de _Hairspary_ del parque fue muy poco dedicado y me aseguraste que tú podías ser un mejor intérprete que él.

-En… ¿En serio? ¿Yo dije eso?- Preguntaba fingiendo inocencia en un fallido intento de librarme de la situación.

-Sí, y quiero que me lo demuestres. Espero que hayas preparado algo.- Se bajó del escenario donde estaba sentada con una butaca en la primera fila, junto a una mochila roja con blanco diferente al bolso que suele usar. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos índices, agaché mi mirada y comencé a hacer círculos con el pie.- ¿Qué sucede?- Le susurré con vergüenza el motivo por el cual no me atrevía a hacer algo pero, al parecer, no me escuchó muy bien.- ¿Disculpa?

-Dije… Dije quenopreparénada.- Le repetí lo dicho aún sin mirarla a la cara y con un poco de pena.

-Aún no te entiendo, habla más fuerte, claro y despacio.- Indicó y no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo que dijo.

-Yo… No preparé nada.- Agaché aún más la cabeza debido al aumento de pena por creer que Quinn olvidaría esto y no tomarme la molestia de ensayar algo.

-Entiendo.- Creí que se molestaría pero, al escuchar su tono de voz despreocupado y relajado, inmediatamente levante la cabeza para mirarla por lo que noté que comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila.-¿Te sabes _Without love_?

-Eh… Si… si, pero…

-Perfecto.- Interrumpió y, para mi sorpresa, sacó un Ipod conectado a unas bocinas algo grandes y, a simple vista, potentes.- Ya con eso basta.- Comenzó a preparar, buscar la canción y conectar las bocinas bajo mi atenta e insegura mirada.

-No lo sé… No estoy muy seguro de esto, Quinn…- Tenía cierto nerviosismo por cantar frente a ella, casi nunca lo hacía con gente frente a mi salvo que esté en mi casa y mi madre quisiera que lo hiciera; aun así ninguno era tan importante como lo era Quinn.

-Relájate, solo estamos tú y yo. Puedes imaginar que se la cantas a alguien especial o con quien más a gusto te sientas.- Caminó hacia mí y tomó mis hombros con las dos manos haciendo que el largo de sus brazos fuera la única distancia que nos separaba, luego me tomo del brazo y me acompaño a subir al escenario.- Solo cantarás la primera estrofa de Link y eso sería todo ¿Crees poder hacerlo para mí?- Escuchar lo último que dijo en ese tono dulce pero intenso no me dejo lugar a excusas y solamente me limité a afirmar con la cabeza luego de permanecer en un estado aturdido por unos segundos.- Bien.

Sin decir nada más se acercó al reproductor y puso en play el track, luego bajo del escenario y se sentó en las butacas donde estaba antes.

La música sonó y en mi mente se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de la rubia. Su "¿Crees poder hacerlo para mí?" me había dado cierta confianza y determinación para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, además ésta era una oportunidad muy buena para que me notara; sé que, técnicamente, ya lo hizo pero no en la forma en que yo quería y ahora era el momento idóneo.

_Once I was a selfich fool_

_Who never understood_

_I never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Tracy, I´m in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

'_Cause_

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with_

_No summer_

_Without love_

_Life is Rock'n'Roll without_

_A drummer._

_Tracy I´ll be yours forever_

'_cause I never wanna be_

_Without love…_

_Tracy, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_No, no, no…_

Di todo lo que esta canción requería y hasta un poquito más solo para que Quinn me mirara y lo logré. Cuando terminé de cantar aplaudió y me miró con un brillo raro en los ojos junto con una sonrisa.

-Wow… Otra vez me dejaste sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?

-Absolutamente.- Sonrió de tal manera que cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. –Ahora comprobé algo.

-¿Qué soy mejor Link que el del parque? – Comenté medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Uh… Además de eso.- Torcí el cuello y la miré con confusión. Se supone que por eso cante ¿No? Para demostrarle un poco de lo que podía hacer y si no era eso entonces no sé.- También pude notar con más claridad el cambio que tienes sobre el escenario.- Abrí los ojos cuan grandes eran al oír eso. – Eres otra persona, tienes más seguridad, más presencia y tu lenguaje corporal parece gritar "¡Hey! ¡Mírenme! ¡Aquí estoy!"- No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.- Tú perteneces ahí, *N* y no en un consultorio.

Quinn me sorprendió, no podía creer que la chica que me hace sentir todo este remolino de emociones pudiera leerme sin conocerme mucho, todo este tiempo con ella me hacía darme cuenta de lo linda que es y, por consiguiente, me gustaba un poquito más.

-Ehh… ¿Quinn?

-Dime.- Exhalé con nervios.

-Podemos… ¿Podemos ser amigos?- Era más que obvio para mí que quería más que eso pero si tan solo consiguiera su amistad me daría por satisfecho. Alzó su ceja y me miró fijamente por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, de repente sonrió.

-Por supuesto que podemos serlo.- Respondió y yo sonreí con ánimos conteniendo a mi cuerpo para que no salte por todo el lugar mientras gritaba.- Bueno, aún me queda ir, cuídate mucho.- Se acercó y me dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

-Adios…- Con un sonrojo, mirada perdida y mi mano en el lugar donde había colocado el beso la vi marcharse dejándome nuevamente por mi cuenta en el teatro.- … amiga.


End file.
